vin_productions_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Campanaro
This is V.I.N. Productions Legacy. A company by Vincent Campanaro that makes 'breath-taking' movies and videos. And he has a dream. His dream is to become a true film director. He uses special fx and specialized music (that he created) to make adults and other children amazed. He started when he was just 5 years old. On his 10th birthday he made a customized DVD with specialized movies and music videos and play it at his birthday party. The adults were speechless and the kids, they wanted to see the movies over and over. Even the older siblings of the kids started to get interested. All his life he wants to make movies. One day, a professional photographer watched his movies and couldn't believe her eyes! He doesn't play sports, he doesn't have many friends, but what this boy has... is talent How it started out Vincent was born on August 22, 2004. For 3 years he liked to play basketball. But once he turned 5, he ditched basketball and started to make movies. He started by recording short videos on his mom's phone (because that's all he knew how to do.) Then when he was 7, he got his first iPod. And after that, he started making movies non-stop. He made all kinds of movies. Right when his brother, Nic started to speak. They started to make movies together. A new opportunity When Vincent was turning 8, his dad asked him if he wanted to record Nic's first ever baseball game with his video camera. Vincent accepted the offer immediately, and he recorded every minute. He ever recorded the car ride! He recorded everything. When Vincent got home, he wanted to edit his clips, and his dad just so happened to have bought a new family computer a few days ago. So instead, he just gave the new one to Vincent and just kept their old one. Vincent's new computer already had Windows Movie Maker installed. So he started to figure out the controls and everything. It took him about 2 hours to figure out all the basics. He spent about a week on the movie. Then, he finally finished. His dad was not to proud because he didn't even film Nic. He only filmed himself walking around the baseball field. But it was a start! The Real Deal When Vincent was 8, his dad gave him another opportunity. Nic was celebrating his 6th birthday. And his dad told him to really film the party. So he did, and it was actually pretty good. That night, Vincent was thinking. 2 years before, when his family went to Disney for the first time, his dad filmed around 10 minutes of the trip and sent it to Uncle Mike to turn into a DVD. Vincent wanted to know if he could make the same thing for Nic's birthday. Uncle Mike said sure. He said he would bring his Macbook Pro when he comes to visit. 2 weeks later, he came to visit. And he had his Macbook Pro! Vincent told him he also wanted to make a trailer for it. Uncle Mike showed him iMovie for making the trailer. 2 seconds after Vincent saw what his Macbook Pro could do, Vincent wanted it. That was the only thing he asked for for Christmas. He begged and begged and begged for a Macbook Pro for Christmas, but his mom and dad kept saying over and over, "It's too expensive!" Then, Christmas came. Vincent was more excited then ever. His dad told Vincent and Nic to stay in the basement until he called them to come up. Before Vincent went down stairs, he asked his dad if Santa got him was a Macbook Pro. And this is what his dad said: "I don't think so, buddy." Vincent was heartbroken. But just then, he peaked at the presents before he went down to the basement. And their it was. The Macbook Pro. Vincent was so happy. He felt like he just won the lottery. He spent the rest of the day working on setting up his computer. What he's doing today Today, Vincent is on his computer 24/7. He develops games, apps, and websites. He writes music and is a Final Cut Pro X genius. He makes movies for others and creates slideshows for his school. He has met several Hollywood Directors or Actors. And he uses special effects for some of his movies. He does extreme green screen work and uses Photoshop. He also fixes people in the local area's computers. It's crazy to imagine that all of this wouldn't even have happened if he had asked his Uncle to make a movie.